The Mark of the Dragon
by Autumn's Fire
Summary: Sequel to Whenever You Call. After Kagome's sudden ressurection, a new evil comes to the attention of the Inu-gang. With new demons on the loose and a new ally what will become of our beloved Inu-gang?
1. Dragon's Prophecy

Hiya! Autumn's Fire here! I've decided to change my name to something a little more . . . well something shorter that's for sure. My friend gave me this name for some odd reason, trust me, you don't want to know why. Anyways, here is my story, The Mark of the Dragon . . . oh, and forgive me if I put in my own 'special sarcasm' in here and there. Warning, my sarcastic wit can be somewhat dry from time to time, but then again, It can be quite funny . . . who knows. . . . . . . . . . Anyways!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own . . . so no sue. Besides, all I've got is a quarter and a cat that resembles that of a giant meatball with toothpicks for legs.

**The Mark Of The Dragon**

Prologue: The Dragon's Prophecy

The wind speaks of betrayl,

The earth speaks of love,

The water speaks of magic,

And the fire speaks of passion.

If half of a half is a whole,

Then one half of that whole must be soul.

Follow the night's ethereal glow,

To the valley that is found down below.

There in a slab of stone lies in wait,

A great power that knows no hate.

The silver of the Blade will show the way.

And keep the Dragon's eyes are at bay.

To the one who bares the burden,

Don't carry it alone.

Know what you must do,

In order to for this prophecy to come true.

Save the one you love.

Or he'll fall prey to the black dove.

You're spirit is tough,

It will be enough.

Dragon's Prophecy

Written over 1,000 years ago

Exact date of discovery: unknown


	2. Explainations and Realizations

Autumn: Well hello there! I'm back with a different name! -finishes tying a knot-

Inu: Is that supposed to be a good thing?

Autumn: I don't know. Do you want it to be a good thing?

Inu: Uh.... -scratches head-

Autumn: -smacks the back of Inuyasha's head with a news paper-

Inu: OW! what was for?!

Autumn: That was for nothing. I just felt like it!

Inu: . . . .

Autumn: Ah . . . silence is a beautiful thing.

Kag: I think you stunned him.

Autumn: This will bring the noise out of him! -swats Inu on the back of the head again.-

Inu: Ouch! Would you cease and desist with swatting me on the head! You swing that thing as though you were a bear youkai trying to catch a fish!

Autumn: Well, a puppy has to learn manners somehow!

Inu: . . . . huh?

Autumn: Ha! Now what?! Don't have anything to say to that!

Kag: -snickers slightly- Inuyasha don't try to use sarcasm on Autumn.

Inu: I'll use sarcasm when I damn well want to!

Kag: SIT!!!

Inu: O-O

CRASH!!!

Sessho: -Starts laughing hysterically-

Autumn: -shaking head- He'll never learn. -sighs-

Miroku: -Struggling to get free- Uh... Lady Kagome? A little help please?

Autumn: -pulls out a roll of duct tape and looks at Miroku evilly-

Miroku: -gulp- HELP!!

Sessho: Shut up human. Your incessant whimpering is irritating me.

Miroku: HELP!!!

Kag: Where's Sango and Shippo?

Autumn: -points behind stage and Kagome turns around starts laughing-

Inu: What is so funny?

Autumn: You'll find out... -Cuts a piece of duct tape from roll- In a few minuets. On with the fic!

Miroku: O-O... HELP ME!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

(A/N) my two cents

(%)Scene change

Chapter One: Explainations and Realizations

The storm had passed by morning. All was serene as the group slept peacefully. This peaceful sleep was a blessing to all of them, especially Inuyasha. But suddenly the silence was broken by the loudest and most blood curdling scream Kagome could muster. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he could have sworn that Shippo had nearly jumped through the roof.

The sound of laughter and shouting could be heard, and Inuyasha darted out only to find Kagome shouting at the demoness who was laughing hysterically while holding some sort of gruesome tribal mask. Inuyasha had noticed last night that the demoness looked way too familiar. Where had he seen her before? And for that fact, why was she wearing that odd looking head band? Inuyasha studied her inspectingly. She had hip length fiery red hair with wisps of silver here and there. She had two gold strips on each cheek,

and the most alluring forest green eyes, which held gold, silver and lavender flecks. Inuyasha scratched his head in wonder. _Where in the hell have I seen her before?_ He thought.

"AKIMA! That's not funny! I could have had a heart attack!" Kagome shouted as the others emerged from Kaede's hut. The name sounded so familar but he just couldn't place where he had seen her. Kagome made a mad grab for the demoness, but the demoness swiftly stepped back and then tossed the mask into the air and took off running with Kagome close behind. The mask, flew through the air and smacked Miroku in the face when his hand reached to grope Sango's reach. (A/N: -snickers- that has to hurt.)

Sango had seen Miroku's hand wandering towards her rear, and was about to whirl around and smack him, but she stopped when she saw the mask come in contact with this face. He slumped to the ground swirly eyed and Sango grinned and shook her head. "Kagome, it's time ye explained how how ye and these Youkai came back." Kaede said, with a small smile. Akima skidded to a stop, causing Kagome to run into her back.

Kagome nodded and so did Akima. Just then Kagome reached up and snatched the head band off of Akima's forehead and realization hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. As everyone gathered in the hut, Kagome went to fetch some water for Kaede, so they could start breakfast and have morning tea. "So, Lady Akima, how do you know Kagome?" Miroku asked as he slowly inched his way towards her. Sango rolled her eyes upon seeing Miroku's hand wandering. Akima's back went straighter than it already was and her eyes widened considerably. (A/N: can you hear it? the sound that comes on whenever Miroku gropes some girl?)

WHACK!!! Miroku yelped and waved his hand madly and blew on his hand. "We met through the shikon." Akima said as she glared a whole in Miroku's hand when he went to reach for her rear. Instead, he reached for her hand and her eyebrow shot up. "I know we've only just met, but would you bear my children?" Miroku asked. Akima's right eye twitched and in a flash, Miroku was spread eagle on the floor while Inuyasha rolled around laughing hysterically.

"Miroku! That's no way to treat a guest!" Kagome scolded as she entered with a large vase of water. "What do you mean you met through the shikon?" Sango asked as Kagome poured a small amount of water on Miroku's face. Miroku sat upwards after the water had come in contact with his face and then he slid back until his back was up against the wall. "When a Miko is killed, her pure soul goes to a haven where she can watch out for her loved ones. You see, as impossible as it sounds, I was born a demon miko. My father Kagatori is the Taiyoukai of the Northern lands, and my mother Mari was a demon miko. Anyways, I sacrificed myself, protecting a self absorbed, arrogant Lord and passed on because I was not strong enough to withstand the attack at the time." Akima paused and saw that Inuyasha had looked down towards the ground. He knew who she was talking about.

"Who is the Lord?" Shippo asked. "Trust me, you don't want to know. Anyways, since I sacrificed myself without regret, my soul was sent to the Miko's Haven, as Kagome called it. The same thing happened to Kagome. She sacrificed unknowingly, but she had no regrets. The shikon sent her soul, as it does with all pure miko's souls, to the Haven. The Shikon was purified and well, due to that we got meet Midoriko. She said that both of us, were destined to live, because we had another quest to finish, in order to restore the balance in this era. She didn't tell us when we'd get to go back, but she said that in order for Kagome to be reconnected to the earth, her human form had to be changed, because the human Kagome, was no longer connected to the earth." Akima paused and took in a breath as understanding dawned on the group.

"So, I chose to become an Inu Youkai, it was better than being turned into a snake Youkai. Akima began teaching me how to control my new abilities, as well as improve my control on my miko energies. She taught me a lot of things." Kagome finished. Kaede listened silently as she made breakfast. "Do you need help Lady Kaede?" Akima asked politely. "No, but thank ye for asking child." Kaede smiled at her. Akima smiled back and then sighed when Shippo and Inuyasha got into a verbal arguement.

Leila and Maru, Shippo's parents, watched in amusement as Shippo and Inuyasha ran around in circles. Sango sighed and shook her head while Kagome rolled her eyes. "What was the other quest ye spoke of?" Kaede asked as she passed out bowls of homemade oatmeal. "When Naraku was alive, he unknowingly unleashed an ancient evil that my grandfather had sealed away nearly eight centuries ago. The evil's name was Toshihiro. Toshihiro was an once the Lord of the Northern lands." Akima paused upon hearing everyone gasp.

"Toshihiro was my great grandfather, unfortunately. From what my father used to tell me, Toshihiro used to be a great Taiyoukai, until he unknowingly angered a dark priestess, who was dangerously in love with him. She cast upon him, a curse that would affect every female Youkai born of his bloodline. Instead of the tradtional red flame that signifies being of the northern royal family, the females are born with a dark green dragon, like this one on my forehead." Akima paused and pushed her bangs upwards, revealing a dark green dragon, smack dab, in the middle of her forehead.

"And what type of Youkai are you?" Shippo asked. "I'm a dragon Youkai, although I can change my shape. But that's because my bloodline has several different bloods." Akima shrugged. The others looked confused. "It's a long hairy story, don't worry about it." Akima laughed. "Anyways, the dark priestess was aiming to turn him human, but the curse backfired on her part. Her evil heart, had habored an evil spirit ever since the day she was born, and when she placed the curse on Toshihiro, the evil spirit, which was the main sorce of her power, abandoned her and made its way into Toshihiro. The evil spirit merged with Toshihiro's soul, and resulted in Toshihiro becoming the evil that had all fearful of him. After Toshihiro had an heir, Kagato my grandfather, he began to train Kagato. When Kagato was old enough to take the throne, he had been fed up the way his father abused the power of being Lord. Kagato confronted Toshihiro with the help of his mate Aislinn, and managed to seal away Toshihiro after a long perilous and bloody battle." Akima took in a deep breath.

"Kagato took the title of Lord of the Northern lands and made sure that Toshihiro's prison would never be found. And as time passed, Toshihiro's prison was forgotten about, and thus safe away from the wrong element. But when Naraku was created some time ago, the seal somehow broke and Toshihiro was released." Akima finished explaining. The others were slack jawed in shock. "But the bad thing about Toshihiro being released, is that he's stronger than Naraku, a hundred fold." Akima said grimly.

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone winced at the shout, while Inuyasha panted heavily. "There is a prophecy, that speaks of a blade that is found in a secret valley. Where the valley is, I don't know. But that blade could help aide in putting an end to Toshihiro." Akima said. "Heavy." Kagome said, causing all but maybe Akima, to look at her curiously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn: Well that's it for the first chappie!

Inu: Come on! Tell me! tellmetellmetellme! -jumps up and down like a child throwing a temper tantrum-

Kag: Oh Inuyasha. V-V

Inu: What?! I want to know what the monk did to deserve that! points to Miroku, -who is tied up and hanging by his ankles while rabid fan girls jump and reach for him.-

Autumn: -sigh- I told him not to grope me, but he did. And then he had the audactiy to ask me to bare his children and then he tried to lift my shirt!

Sango: Then, he ate Kagome's oden after I had told him that it was Kagome's. -Gasps and slaps hand over mouth-

Kag: O-O WHAT?!?!?! #-# Miroku, you are so DEAD! -Runs over and tries to reach Miroku-

Miroku: X-X HMMMM!!!! HM! HM! HMMMM!

Sessho: Serves the monk right. Groping a lady like Autumn is down right disrespectful.

Autumn: -Scratches Sessho's head- Thank you Sessho.

Sessho: purr . . . purr . . .

**To Deadly Tears: Hopefully this will be a great story. Thanks for the review!**

**uniquechic: Don't feel bad, I hate math too! but, I'll make sure that the riddle is explained in up coming chapters. But, just to clear up some confusion, think of the balance symbol. Yin and Yang, if you have one, you must have the other in order to have a whole. **

**Shadow Dragon59: Yes, there will be dragons. And trust me, there will be a LOT of bloodshed in chapters to come. **

**borken hearts, crying tears: Thank you, I'm not much one for rhyming but, I thought I'd give it a shot. Last time I rhymed about something, it was about my english teacher's hair piece. I got in trouble for that, but it was hilarious. **

**Kittycat: Wish granted! Bows**

**sesslover: Y'know, I really didn't think I'd get any reviews. But, now I do! YAY! Chocolate for everyone!!!**

Review! PLEEAASSSSSEEEE


	3. The Reason

Autumn: All right ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!! -pants heavily-

Inu group: O-O . . . -cricket cricket . . . . cricket cricket-

Autumn: Now that I have your attention, tell me what in the hell is everyone arguing about?!!!?!

Shippo: Inu-baka called Kagome a wench again!

Autumn: -Scowls at Inuyasha-

Inu: . . . O-O -gulps-

Autumn: -sweetly- Inu-chan? What have I told you about calling females wench? -holds up a wooden paddle while hands tremble in growing anger-

Inu: -gulp- uh . . . . Don't?

Autumn: Right, and what was the punishment that you agreed to if you ever called Kagome a wench?

Inu: ?-? . . . . A swat over the head?

Autumn: No, the _other_ punishment?

Inu: Uh oh. . . .

Autumn: -walks over to Inu, takes him by the ear and leads him behind a large shoji screen-

Shippo: What was the other punishment?

Inu group: ???????

Autumn: On with the fic! -swings pattle-

Inu: O-O YYYYAAAAAAAAOOOOUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH! -sounds of struggle-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Conscience talking**_

(other writting)

Lyrics

Chapter Two: Reasons

_Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? After all that I said to you?_ Sesshomaru thought as he stared, longingly, at the portrait upon the wall of his chambers. The portrait was that of a beauitiful, young demoness. She was wearing a cerulean blue kimono that brought out her spicy green eyes and vibrant red hair. Her bangs just barely covered the dragon on her forehead. _Akima? Why? Why did you do it!?_ Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the portrait and gently traced the lips with his fingertips.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

Sesshomaru felt guilt well up within his throat, and for all his worth he wanted to let it out, but his pride wouldn't allow him to cry, the Taiyoukai of the West did not cry. There was a knock at the door, and Sesshomaru gathered his composure, straightened out his armor and then walked over to the door and opened it. "What is it?" he said in his regular monotone.

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

The tiger youkai gulped slightly but held up an envelope of a sort with Sesshomaru's name printed on the front. "This letter was just delievered by a young fox youkai not to long ago." The servant said. "Very well, dismissed." Sesshomaru said in a deadpan tone as he took the letter. The servant looked relieved and quickly made his way away from the Lord.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with every day

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Sesshomaru closed his door and then sat down on his bed and opened the letter. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was from Inuyasha's wench Kagome. (Dear Sesshomaru, as you have already guess, this is Kagome, and yes I am alive again. We have important business to discuss, such as your reward for your services. I am sure you will be very pleased to find that I have someone who is very close to your heart with me. Find Inuyasha, and you will find me. When you find me, you'll find your reward. As this certain someone would say . . . the hunt is on.)

That's why I need you to hear

I found a reason for me

to change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you!

The letter slipped from Sesshomaru's clawed hands and he shook his head in disbelief. There were only two people close to his heart and they were both dead. Sesshomaru wouldn't believe that either his mother, or Akima had been resurrected as a reward to him. But in his heart he knew, or at least he hoped that at least Akima had been resurrected. _What if she has been resurrected? Things could be made right again. But what if she doesn't forgive me? **She'll forgive you. **Oh no not you again. **Yep, I'm back! But trust me, she'll forgive you because she loves you. She even said so before she passed on remember? **I do. But . . . **No buts, Just get going before she loses her nerve to face you after all these years . . . how many years has it been? **Nearly fifty five years. **Get going then, If you don't I'll annoy you until the day you die, Old lonely and toothless. **That's comforting._

And the reason is you!

And the reason is you!

And the reason is you!

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

Sesshomaru grabbed something from the small wooden box on his night stand and dashed out of his chambers. Jakken was 'entertaining' Rin, and neither one notice Sesshomaru disappear out the gates. As soon as he was out the gates of the grand castle, he ran faster than he had ever run before. He was driven by the hope that his beloved might be alive, that he might have a second chance, that he might be able to feel again. The wind blew upwind, and a vague scent was carried along its currents. Cinnamon and vanilla . . . Sesshomaru's heart raced . . . his blood thundered in his ears . . . his hopes were sky high . . . _Please, let it be her!_

The harder he ran, the stronger the scent became. Sesshomaru streaked through numerous villages, farms and shrines, and then came upon a large forest on the border of his lands and the Northern Lands . . . he saw Sango chasing Miroku with her overly large boomerang . . . saw Shippo chasing Kilala around in circles . . . saw Inuyasha and skidded to a stop in shock. Inuyasha was . . . full blood Youkai . . . Inuyasha was leaning up against a tree, arms crossed, just smirking at Sesshomaru. Both brothers exchanged silent words . . . and Inuyasha caught the 'where is she?' look.

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Inuyasha smirked as the wind blew and he nodded towards the lake, where laughter erupted. Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and slowly made his way towards the lake. His hands trembled inside his sleeves, and he balled them to stop the quivering of anticipation . . . but it didn't work. The scent that he remembered so well, the scent that he long to smell for so long, was everywhere. Kagome caught sight of Sesshomaru and smiled slightly. "Do you miss Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Very much." Akima said gently as she looked down at the water causing it to ripple at the slight movement. "I'm going to head back to the camp." Kagome said gently and then stood up, while dusting off her kimono. "All right. I'll dry off, and meet you back there." Akima said as she closed her eyes slightly. Kagome smiled and then silently walked past Sesshomaru.

The wind blew around Akima and she sat up straight . . . her senses going on high alert. Sesshomaru's eyes softened, and he slowly unballed his fist and the slight movement of gold caught Akima's attention. From her sitting position in the water, which was up to her shoulders, she whirled around causing wet hair to fly. Her green eyes widened and she involuntarily gasped in surprise. "Sessh . . ." Before she could even finish her sentence, she found that her lips were pressed tightly to Sesshomaru's.

I found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn: Well, that's all for now. I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner but I was having . . . difficulties trying to word this chapter.

Inu: Yeah well . . . you're a lousy writter anyways.

Inu gang: -backs up very slowly upon seeing fire and dirt starting to fly around Autumn's feet.-

Autumn: -takes deep breath while mentally chanting 'I'm not going to fry him, I'm not going to fry him- Thanks for the reviews ThunderingWolfDemonOfTheNight and Shadow Dragon59. They really helped me get this chapter finished.

Miroku: Yes, Lady Autumn has really pushed herself between American Government and Senior English homework to get this chapter written. Your reviews helped a lot. -grope grope grope-

Sango: HENTAI!!!!! -SLAP . . . CRACK . . . WHACK!!!-

Miroku: - It was worth the pain . . . definitely.

Kag: He'll never learn.

Autumn: -takes another deep breath, trying to ignore Inuyasha's comments- Until next time . . . See ya!

Inu: And another thing . . . !

Autumn: -wails- Sessho make him stop!!!

Sessho: -bonks Inu over the head with Tokijin's sheath- Leave her alone!

Inu: Ooh . . . protecting your girlfriend . . . eh Sesshomaru?

Autumn & Sessho: -blush-

Inu: . . . O-O . . .

Kag: SIT!!!!!

Inu: AH! . . . #-# -little birds flying around Inu's head- ouchie.

Autumn: -sighs- These are the days of our lives U-U. Cliche I know, but hey . . . don't look at me that way! It was funny!


	4. Here They Come

Autumn: Inuyasha do us all a favor and SHUT UP!

Inu: And what are you going to do? Spank . . . uh oh. -gulp-

Autumn: -holds up an even larger wooden paddle than before-

Kag: How much do you wanna bet that Inuyasha gets swatted on the head first?

Miroku: I'll bet that if Inuyasha gets it on the head, the paddle will break. Lady Autumn is on fire today.

Shippo: Autumn's not on fire. I don't smell smoke.

Sango: Not that type of fire Shippo-chan. Her temper is on fire that's what the pervert means.

-CRACK . . . WHACK . . . splinters flying everwhere- -

Autumn: All right, now I feel much better.

Inu: . . . . . . . ouchie -rubs abnormally large red shiny lump on head-

Sessho: You got what you deserved. -closes eyes and sits back-

Inu: W . . . -is cut off-

Autumn: Kagome if you please?

Kag: SIT!!!

Inu: O-O

Autumn: On with the fic!

Inu:O-O -birdies flying around head-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

() Scene change

**Telepathic Talking**

Chapter Three: Through The Looking Glass

Deep in the heart of the Northern mountains, under millions of tons of heavy rock, granite, molten gold and sulfer, a strange tomb stands, surrounded by brimestone and hot magma. The tomb was glowing a dark black color which made the surrounding rocks give off a gruesome, stomach renching smell. All the energy was coming from a single, solitary figure. A tall shadowed dragon, sitting on a throne of volcanic ash and lava.

The dragon was red in color, but its scales were stained black from being down in the tomb in which he had been sealed. The dragon's dark emerald green eyes flickered in contained anger, and also curiosity as he looked through a white bubble type image. "So, she has been resurrected. Just like the old hag said. Kenjin," the dragon bellowed. A tall, green scaled, yellowed eyed serpent demon slithered into the room, his yellow eyes glowing.

"Yesssss Masssssster? What issss your command?" The serpent hissed.

"Send _them _now. I want to see just how strong she is." The dark malevolent voice said. "Asssss you command." The serpent youkai nodded and disappeared out the tomb door. "We'll see just how strong you are, my dear great granddaughter."

Sesshomaru sat there next to the fire, clearly he was amused at how Miroku still got slapped and chased around for groping Sango. It was, indeed, a sight to see. Miroku was running around in circles with his arms in the air, shouting how he couldn't stop his hand, Sango waving her boomerang in the air, just mere centimeters from Miroku's head, and Kohaku running behind Sango, trying to stop her from killing Miroku. Akima was sitting there, next to Sesshomaru, laughing hysterically, while Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads.

"Will he never change?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha snorted and then rolled his eyes.

"Not in this lifetime, or the next." Inuyasha muttered as he stuck out his foot, causing Miroku to trip, thus resulting in Miroku toppling to the ground with a thump. At this, Akima laughed harder. She was laughing so hard, that she needed to lean on Sesshomaru's shoulder for support.

"You people are so funny!" Akima laughed and then wiped her cheeks, where tears of laughter, had fallen. **This is almost as funny as the time Miroku got chased by that giant skunk youkai!** Akima said to Kagome. At the memory, Kagome started laughing as well.

"That was funny." Kagome said as she and Akima both calmed down.

Akima suddenly stopped laughing and her head snapped towards the North. _Something's coming, its... uh oh..._ "Dragoons." Akima growled. (A/N: I have no idea where I got the word, but if you know where it came from please let me know.)

Sesshomaru caught the nearly inaudible growl and immediately he went on high alert. "Prepare for an attack." Sesshomaru said as Akima ascended into the air, eyes a blaze of apple green.

"Here they come!" Akima called.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn: Sorry for such a short chapter, but hey, it's better than nothing.

Inu: ..... -still rubbing lump-

Kag: Well Inuyasha, at least you didn't get your hair singed off.

Miroku: I'm not going to comment on that statement.

Sango: I still think you should have given him a good swat on the ass.

Sessho:I have to agree.

Autumn: -is carving out a larger paddle- If he keeps on talking about my reviewers and my writing he'll end up being human permanently.

Inu: O-O... NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Autumn: Oh I can... and I will if you don't shut up and tend to your knot. -glares menacingly at Inu.-

Inu: -gulp- Feh!


	5. First Test

Autumn: I can't wait for this everyone to read this chapter!

Inu: . . . . ? . . . . why?

Autumn: -jumps up and down with manic inspiration- The enemy is coming!

Kag: -sweatdrop- uh . . . why does that sound bad?

Autumn: I would explain why . . . but that would ruin the entire chapter.

Miroku: Uh..... somehow I think this is going to be....

Sango: Bloody?

Autumn: I can't wait for the fight! Shadow Dragon69..... The bloodshed is at hand!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

() Scene Change

(My Two Cents)

Chapter Five: First Test

The gang heard them long before they could see them. Kilala was on high alert, her tails were frizzed out to the max (a/n: think of a baby bottle brush) and her cat form was larger than normal. The sky was starting to darken as the sun set over the horizion. Akima was suddenly hit by a horrible thought. _Dragna's . . . night . . . Dragna's . . . . oh shit . . . ._ Akima growled as something hit her senses.

"What's that smell?! It's horrible!" Kagome exclaimed covering her nose. "It's blood," Inuyasha said, his nose wrinkling. "Human blood," Sesshomaru finished. From Akima's aerial position, she could clearly see, long bony wings and large, sickishly yellow teeth. "What do you see?" Miroku called out.

"Dragna's!" Akima called out. The others looked up at her perplexed. "They're what would be considered a hybrid between dragons and bats. They're vile creatures that are native to the night. They live for the taste of human blood and internal organs." Akima said. Sango felt her stomach flip flop for the first time in her life. "We have to take this battle away from the village, and into the forest, where the Dragna's will follow, but be at a disadvantage."

Sesshomaru was suddenly hit with a question. "They have two legs, won't they have as much advantage on the ground as in the air? And how is it that you fly without wings?" Akima was vaguely amused by the flying without wings question. "Dragna's may have two legs, and be able to walk upright like a human, and be ruthless and bloodthirsty...." Akima trailed off as she looked down at them.

"But?" Shippo asked as his mother and father covered their noses. "They're incredibly stupid." Akima said. "Kind of like Inuyasha when he goes Ramen crazy." Akima said wryly. Sesshomaru shook his head in mild yet concealed amusement. _Same old Akima, always cracking a joke when she should be preparing to battle._ He thought with a small ghost of a smile.

Suddenly loud screeches could be heard, well the actually sounded like crow screeches, but to Akima's ears, which happened to be very very sensitive to high pitched noises, (A/N: let's just say that dragons have an even more sensitive range of hearing that dogs do.) and she crushed her palms down over her elf pointed ears. She lost concentration in the process of covering her ears and started to plummet to the ground.

Sesshomaru instinctively opened his arms and caught Akima securely within his arms. Wait arms? "Figured you'd need your arm back." Kagome shrugged easily. Akima flinched, but refused to scream in pain. She wouldn't fall for such ancient tricks, she'd rather bash her head against a boulder.

The screeches stopped, and Akima sighed in relief then removed her hands. "Move!" Akima exclaimed as Sesshomaru took off running towards the forest with the others following close behind. The others didn't see the point of why they were heading away from the village, but Akima did, all too well.

"Would you mind telling me why in the hell we're moving AWAY from the village?!" Inuyasha said. "Does the word Dragna ring a bell to you blubber brain?" Akima asked as she glared at him over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "No... what's a blubber brain?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome slapped her hand over her forehead and Akima hit her forehead to Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Dragna's are sort of like dead dragons. They can only be summond by powerful magic and they are bloodthirsty. They feast on human and youkai blood. They use the blood to sustain their ability to flight, and being that we are moving away from the village, their ability for flight will soon run out." Akima explained.

"I've never heard of such a creature." Sango said as she and the monk rode Kilala. "You wouldn't. They haven't been called upon since Toshihiro was sealed away." Akima said as she went to slide out of Sesshomaru's arms, only to have him give a low growl. She shot him a look and then slid out of his arms.

"There they are." Miroku said pointing to the sky. What they looked up to was appalling. They were nothing more than bones with barely a slip of rotten flesh on those bones. The eyes of the Dragna's were sunken in enough to see the hollow insides of the skull. Their claws were yellow with age, but looked to be razor sharp. Between strips of rotten flesh, decaying organs pumped with foul black ooze, which sustained their existance.

Their wings were long and nothing more than bone. How they could fly without flesh between those bones was beyond everyone. The muzzles of those foul beasts were stained red, probably from the neighboring village. "Aim for their heads, that should kill them." Akima said and then paused upon seeing the sun sinking deeper and deeper. "There's one thing you should know before they get her totally." Akima said catching everyone's attention. "What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Dragna's have the ability to blend in with the surroundings during the night..." Akima trailed off when all went deadly silent, then a loud blood curdling screech followed by the heavy scent of nearly dry blood and death. "Oh my god!" Inuyasha exclaimed. (a/n: enter big swirly eyes)

"Get to the village! They're not as stupid as I thought." Akima said as they took off in a dead run towards the village, where cries of pain, death and fear rang through the air. "They're gruesome!" Sango said as they split ways and evaded sharp pointed talon like bones. Kagome and Akima stuck together while the others split up. Kagome shot off an arrow while Alex wasn't looking, and Kagome gasped when the arrow bounced off the Dragna with little to no damage. "Uh... Akima I know this isn't the time to tell you this but.... My arrows aren't working against those things!" Kagome said.

A Dragna set it's beady little eyes on a hut and swooped down, crashing into it. Women and children went flying out of the hut, dead. Their corpses gashed and broken in every which way. Intestines flew all over and narrowly missed Sesshomaru's silvery tressess. He lunged to the side and mentally sighed and then took a good look at the intestines and scrunched his nose in disgust. "To think that could have been on you." Inuyasha said as his nose scrunched as well. Miroku grabbed a child and lunged out of the way of a Dragna's talons, but not fast enough. The Talons gashed into his back and he cried out in pain. "Miroku!" Sango shouted and threw her boomerange at the Dragna, taking off a foot and part of a wing. The Dragna screeched in surprised fright and fell to the ground. Sango growled and caught her large boomerang and hacked off the Dragna's head, resulting in it falling to pieces.

Akima looked around, observing that no matter what the others did, their attacks didn't make much of a dent. Akima took in a deep breath and felt the ground rumble underneath her._"Shikra Donathra Sha... Imetzopeka Wah... Shenthra Goe Imentrash Sharem!_ Dragna's be gone!_"_ Akima shouted causing blades of dark green to shoot from her claws as she swiped them in the air. Akima's form was starting to pulse and her shoulders tensed.

The ground rumbled violently, knocking the others off their feet. The green blades burst into millions upon millions of thread like strings and encircled the group of Dragna's. The others looked up on the entire event in awe. The thread like strings of power formed a circle around the Dragna's. The group of six, screeched loudly, and the three Inu-youkai winced. The globe of power condensed until it finally exploded, leaving nothing but dust and small fragments of bone in it's wake.

Akima felt woozy, and swayed until she collapsed to her knees in exhaustion.

In the dark regions of his imprisonment, the dragon smiled maliously. "Thissss shall prove interessssting Lord Toshihiro." Kenjin hissed as the globe faded.

The Dragon smiled thinly baring his yellow yet sharp fangs. "Interesting indeed." Toshihiro said and then maliously started laughing causing the ground to shake around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn: Ok, chapter finished!

Inu: I don't see how anyone can read this junk!

Autumn: -THWOK!!- Why you louse little puppy! -WHACK!-

Inu: X-X.... Ouch! -WHACK- Hey! -WHACHWHACKWHACK!!!- ouch... that hurt more than Kagome's Sits. -CRACK!!!! DOUBLE CRACK!!!! CAAAAARRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHH!!!-

Miroku: -catches large chunk of wooden paddle- Can't teach an old dog new tricks. -sigh-

Kag: Uh... exit stage left! -dashes out of the room-

Sango: Uh Ditto!

Autumn: FIREBALL! -throws fireballs the size of fist-

Inu: O-O... !!!! GANG WAY!!!!

Autumn: -blows ash off hand and looks at the audience- Fireball illusions work every time. See you soon! Oh Inuyasha... how about some Charbroiled clothes?! -winks at audience and runs out of the room-


	6. NOT A CHAPPIE

Autumn here! Hey sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I need you reviewers to help me! Please tell me:

Which of the following do you think would do the best of tying into my story?

A.) YuYu Hakusho

B.) Sailor Moon

C.) Gundam Wing or

D.) Ronin Warriors

Please, please give me an honest opinion, it will help me decide which path to take. Oh! And by the way, check out my otherstory Quest of the Phoenix Stone it's under Fatal Fury in the Game Section! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

Oh! Another thing! Recommend this story to others! And Shadow Dragon59, I'm very sorry about the little number mix up! I was in a hurry to get to work when I finished typing the chapter. And Trust me, depending on which one of the choices above will get the most votes, there will DEFINETLY be an army of Dragons and may others!


	7. The Four Dragon Doors

AF: All right, first and foremost Sesshomaru it's made of rubber and it's purpose is to protect... oh hi! -blushes furiously- uh.... uh.... oh yeah, welcome back!

Shippo: Autumn? Why are you blushing? -insert big puppy dog eyes-

AF: -blushes darker-

Kag: -blushing as well- I can't believe she was going to explain to him what it was.

Sango: What is it?

Miroku: Yes, I am most interested in what it is.

Inu: -thinking, then scratches head- Con...!

Kag: -slaps hand over Inuyasha's mouth- Don't say it Inuyasha.

Sessho: You have yet to explain what this con...dom is and what it is used for -examines small circular package.

Kag and AF: -blush harder-

Shippo: Read the back, there's writing.

AF: -blanches- NO!!!

Inu: -snatches condom away from Sessho- Why does it smell like strawberries?

AF: -looks at readers- sorry, Shippo found an old April Fools Day present I was saving to embarrass a friend of mine, if you know what I mean.

Kag: -clears throat- uh.... I think you should change the subject.

Sango: what is it?

Kag: -pulls Sango to the side and carefully whisperes what it is-

Sango: huh....? OH! I understand now.

AF: Uh, have a nice read! -pulls Sesshomaru aside and explains what a condom is used for-

Sessho: That's possible with these things?

AF: -nods- though it is a 50/50 chance, sometimes they tear.

Miroku and Inu: -scratch heads with utterly priceless confused looks-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

(My two cents)

() Scene Change

_Thinking_

_(# vision #)_

_**Thinking while in vision**_

Chapter 6: The Four Dragon Doors

Akima felt the world spinning, and couldn't will her mind to focus on one thing. Her eyes crossed slightly and then she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Akima! Hey! Wake up!" Kagome exclaimed as Sesshomaru gently turned Akima to her back and cradled her head gently.

"We need to get them tended to, Kaede's hut, and most of the villagers are unharmed, we need to get them into Kaede's hut." Sango said, as she managed to haul the unconscious monk to her back.

Kagome looked at the remaining pieces of bone from the obliterated Dragna and then looked at her bow and arrows. _Looks like I'll have to revert to using a different method of attacks._

"I'll help the villagers, you get Akima and the lecher to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha said and took off towards the village, where the huts had sustained some moderate damage. Kagome averted her eyes as Sango carefully pulled the houshi's robes down. Sango had a moderate blush to her cheeks, but it didn't really bother her as much as it would have if Miroku had been awake.

"All right Kagome, you can look now." Sango said, and grabbed a cloth and began to clean the blood from the wounds, while watching Sesshomaru out the corner of her eye. She noticed that Sesshomaru was taking extreme care with setting Akima down and carefully looked her over. Sango glanced at Kagome and saw that knowing smile on her lips. Sango smiled slightly, if only a little and then looked at Kagome's clawed hands as they began to glow.

They were the color of a dull pink, her nails, once regular color, now a dark blood red. Sango had a moment of hesitation, but was quickly assured when Miroku's wounds began to close and fade away. Kagome looked over and Sesshomaru, and knew by the way he was sitting, the tension in his shoulders, that she wasn't going to get anywhere near Akima until morning.

"Miroku should stay asleep until morning, I'm going to help Inuyasha with the villagers." Kagome said. "Same here, they need us more than Miroku and Akima do at the moment." Sango said as she and Kagome exited the hut. This was definitely going to be a long long night.

_(# Vision #)_

_Akima couldn't make heads or tails of this, blank vastness of nothingness. It was unnerving to her very soul's core._

_"Do not fear," _

_"We mean no harm,"_

_"Trust us Dear One,"_

_**Wait a minuet? Dear One? Only Nana used to call me that.**_

_"Believe in your heart, it will guide you."_

_Suddenly, in a flash of blue azure, four magnificent doors, each with a different dragon, appeared in front of her. Akima took a step closer and inspected the first door. It had a Blue Crystal Dragon on it, talons of ruby, eyes of saphires, teeth of ivory. It was Yao, the very First Lord of the Northern Lands with the power of Thunder and Lightning. _

_Akima stepped to the second door, and was surpised to see a White Crystal Dragon, with talons of gold, eyes of onyx, and teeth of silver, this was Yoshi, Second Lord of the Norther Lands,__with the power of Fire._

_The third door was of the Dragon Lord Kai, Akima recognized him instantly. This Green Crystal Dragon was the third Lord of the Northern Lands. The eyes were a blaze of gold, talons the color of silver, teeth of topaz, with the power of Wind._

_The fourth and final door had a Red Crystal Dragon on it. **Toshihiro wasn't the Fourth Ruler. He was the seventh. Unless this is...** Akima's train of thought trailed off._

_"You are correct in your theory. This is Kyo, Fourth Lord of the Northern Lands." came a whisper. Akima looked at the door with intensity. The dragon had eyes of emeralds, talons of onxy, teeth of diamonds with the power of invisibility. _

_These were her ancestors, the ancestors that had bestowed her with their gifts when she was born. _

_"Choose a door, see where it leads," _

_Akima felt a tug coming from the door she was currently standing in front of and pushed it open. Red light engulfed her and she disappeared._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AF: All right, that's it for this chapter. I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter?

Inu: You mean you don't know?!

AF: -shrugs- I'm still waiting for more reviews and votes.

Kagome: Well you can't rush the reviewers.

AF: I know that, I guess in the mean time and between time, I'll educate Inuyasha on table manners.

Inu: What's a toy-o-let seat?

AF: And household things -sigh-

Scores so far:

Ronin Warriors- 2

Yu Yu Hakusho- 0

Gundam Wing- 1

Sailor Moon- 1

looks like Ronin Warriors is in the lead for now. Come on people! VOTE!!!!!!


	8. The First Possible Future

AF: Oh come on people! Could you at least VOTE?!? I'll write more chapters -insert big puppy dog eyes-

Inu: Please.... PLEASE vote so she'll quite moping around!

Miroku: -tied up and hanging upside down- Please, get me down! I promise not to grope Lady Sango off stage anymore!

AF: Cut him down Shippo!

-insert loud thump-

Shippo: heeheeheehee! On with the fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: First possible future pt/ 1

_Akima looked around in astonishment, this wasn't the Tokyo Kagome had shown to her. In a rush of adreneline, the knowledge of this strange world swept through her. It was just after sunset, and quite dark. A shimmer caught Akima's attention and she was suddenly looking into a mirror. She gasped! Her hair! Her hair was golden blonde! Her eyes were still green, but instead of a dragon on her forehead, there was a dark golden crescent moon!_

_She was dressed in a silvery white spandex bodysuit, with a dark blue belt that sat on her hips, along with a whip. At her back, under the shimmering dark blue cape, were two swords. The hilts were made of pearl, with silver filigree laid into it, and at the top, there were crescent moons. _

_Where am I? Akima thought as she looked at her snowy white gloves._

_The wind picked up and blew Akima's hair all around her. _

_**"This is one of the four possible futures, Dear One. Your mission in this dimension is to find Sesshomaru. In this world, you are Akima Tsukino, you have a younger sister, Serena, and you are going to need her help in finding your prince. The Outer Scouts will recognize you, and you them, do not fear them. When you meet your sister, try not to call out her name until the enemy is destroyed."**_

_"Sister? I don't have any sisters." Akima murmured as she heard a chain reaction of explosions took place. _

_"**In this dimension you do. In this dimension, you've been away at college since you turned 17, you're back now, and when you meet the Inner Scouts, try not to get into any fights with them just yet, you're a lot stronger than they are, and you might hurt them. You're human Dear One, keep that in mind. Go, they need your help... and put your mask on. Save your identity, until you've vanquished the monster. When asked, you'll know who you are."**_

_Akima took off running towards the explosions while putting on her mask, but soon found herself, in a trap. She smiled at the challenge. She clicked her black thigh high boots together and jumped into the air, her hair flying around her. As soon as she was on the ground, her whip was off her hip and had sharp thorns sticking out of it. _

_"You came here for me, I dare each and everyone of you to attack." She said challengingly. _

_The demon plant like creatures growled/shrieked and charged at her. She smirked and evaded their attacks, all it took, was a single whiplash to take them out._

_"Impressive," came a masculine voice. "But your meddling in private affairs."_

_"When it comes to affairs pretaining to you, I'll always... _meddle_." She said as a tall, devilishly handsome, well built man with dark green hair appeared behind her, his mouth brushing against her ear._

_"And why, is that? Hmmm." The man purred as he barely dodged the back of her fist._

_"Because you, are evil." _

_The man looked past her and saw eleven figures approaching. She also knew that there were people approaching._

_"I know you're searching for something, but I guarantee i'll give you hell all the way." The man growled as he pulled out his sword. "I am Yoshi, and you shall fear my sword!"_

_"Please, the only thing that scares me, is your nasty ass breath." She said as she replaced her whip. She was well aware of the monsters surrounding them,and she was also aware of how pissed this Yoshi character was._

_"While we're being so... talkative, who are you? I want to know who you are before I destroy you." Yoshi said, circling her as she pulled out her swords and followed suit._

_The scouts had just arrived when Yoshi asked this, and saw the new scout. What they were about to hear, would rock their world._

_"I... am Sailor Silver Moon. First in line to the throne of the Moon Kingdom."_


	9. The Second Possible Future

Autumn: Sorry for the long update, I've been really busy with homework and stuff.

Inu: You're sorry? We're the ones who... -Whack- OUCH!

Shippo-brandishing skillet- Inuyasha you're so rude!

Kag: I have to agree

Inu-.- . . . ouch

Sessho: I'm not going to comment.

Autumn: Look I'm really sorry I haven't updated. And I know the last chapter sucked, but trust me, it's a lot better when I get more into the chapter. But we're not going to get more into that chapter.

Sango: Has anyone seen Miroku?

All-silent- ...

Sango-screams and whirls around brandishing Shippo's skillet- Miroku!

Miroku: EEP -takes out-

Autumn-slaps head- Oh brother. On with the fic!

-

"Speaking"

(My two cents)

+Scene Change

_( vision )_

_**Thinking while in vision**_

Chapter 8: The Second Possible Future

Just as Akima said that, dark green smoke erupted from her feet, and the scenery around her vanished in a gust of wind. She was in a forest, a dark, menacing forest. She also noticed her change in clothing. She was now wearing a pair of black skin tight pants and a silky bodice like kimono top with a gold dragon coiling around left thigh high black soft leather boot, all the way around her hips and waist and it's head laying on her right shoulder.

What's happening? Akima thought as she looked around.

She touched her hip and and found a whip, and then her fingers brushed against the hilt of a short sword, sheathed in her boot. She could sense negative energy all around her, and it was building.

**Run child! You're not a demon in this realm! Run!**

Akima felt the ground trembling and just barely managed to evade a black arrow. She turned around and went to give a glare to the person that shot the arrow, but stopped short, her breath hitching in her throat. She, for some reason, felt compelled to scream for someone she had not met.

"SAGE!"

Sage felt something stir within him, and when a feminine shout caught his attention, it scared him just enough for him to tumble out of his chair. A crash of dishes in the kitchen could be heard just as Ryo and Rowen came running down the stairs.

"Did you sense that?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah, and whatever it was, shouted my name." Sage groaned as he got off the floor.

The sound of explosions could be heard and the guys ran out of the house, armor orbs ready for battle. They donned their subarmors and ran into the forest. They ducked behind various trees and examined the entire ordeal. There was this extremely beautiful woman, being held up in the air by the neck by a large, dragon like creature, with a human male's body.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're mine for the taking, princess." The dragon snarled.

"Let go of me you over grown son of a...!" The woman was cut off when the dragon's claw tightened it's hold on her neck.

"Now now, that's no way for a princess to speak to a suitor. You will be mine, and so will your clan."

The dragon reached up and pulled off the black wrap that was around her head and she jerked back, causing a headful of dark yet shiny red shoulder length hair. Her eyes were a piercing green that glared holes in the dragon, and suddenly, before the Ronins could do anything. The woman had pulled out her short sword and slashed the dragon's arm.

The dragon screeched and dropped the woman to the ground. She cried out in pain as her hand flew to her side.

"I'll get you next time, Princess Akima!" The dragon hissed and then backed up into a gate like portal.

In a gust of powerful wind, it was gone. The woman called Akima winced and slowly got to her feet. She heard a twig snap and her head snapped up and she took a step back with her sword aimed to kill should need be.

"It's all right, we won't hurt you." Cye said as they stepped out of the bushes.

Akima still took a step back, though she sheathed her sword.

"What are you doing here?" Ryo asked as the five guys stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't know how I got here. That baffoon that brought me here, is the one that just left. Oh," Akima winced as her knees gave out.

She never hit the ground, and when she opened her eyes, she was looking into intense icy lavender eyes. The other Ronins couldn't put their fingers on it, but why did this scene look and feel so familiar.

"Uh, I think we'll just be heading back towards the house now." Rowen said as the guys, wisely backed up and darted for the house.

Neither Sage nor Akima heard a word they said.

"Are you all right?" Sage asked, his grip tightening around her slim waist. His hand slid up her side, and laid on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Why do I have the urge to kiss her? Sage wondered as their lips drew closer.

**Kiss her, kiss her! Protect her!**

Sage gave in and slowly, pressed his lips to hers. A small charge of static electricity shocked their lips and they pulled apart.

"Shocking." Sage grinned and pressed his lips to hers again.

Scores so far:

Ronin Warriors- 2

Yu Yu Hakusho- 0

Gundam Wing- 2

Sailor Moon- 1

looks like Ronin Warriors is in the lead for now. Come on people! VOTE!


	10. The Third Possible Future

Autumn: You know, that last chapter didn't come out the way I had planned it. But there is one thing that came out as planned... It was meant to be creepy, that was the point.

Inu: Had me confused

Shippo: You're always confused.

Inu: #-#... WHAT!

Shippo: -ducks behind Kagome-

Autumn: Inu, settle down.

Sessho: ...

Inu:GGGGGGRRRRRRR!

THUMP!-

Autumn: Good thing I had a back up paddle

Inu: -rubbing large red lump on head- ruzzafuzzabuzza

Kag: On with the fic!

"Speaking"

(My two cents)

Scene Change

_(# vision #)_

_**Mystery person talking in vision**_

Chapter 9: Third Possible Future

Akima jerked back just as the image disappeared. She furiously wiped her mouth on her shoulder and growled, completely annoyed. Her eyes widened when she looked around. She was chained to a large cement pillar, the chains glowed menacingly whenever she tried to yank her wrists free.

"Oh, you're awake," Came a gentle voice.

Akima's head jerked to the left, and saw an unconscious blue haired girl, with the scent of an ice youkai, she turned her head to the right, and saw a human female.

"How did I get here?" Akima demanded.

"I don't know... I saw snake youkai carrying you in, you were incased in this fiery ice crystal, you were all bloody. Those things cleaned you up and dressed you in that outfit you're wearing now." The human said.

"How long have you been here?" Akima asked, taking in her surroundings.

The human sighed. "Too long."

"And her?"

The human looked at Akima as she motioned with her head to the left. "Yukina? She just got here this morning."

"Koemna I'm going to kill you for making me resort to this." Akima muttered vehemently as the human looked at her. "You must be Keiko, Yuusuke's told me a lot about you."

"It was you! You were the one with Yuusuke three days ago! Why!" Keiko said defensively.

"He was my partner on our last mission. And I have no interest in him." Akima said dismissively.

"Why not?" Keiko demanded.

"Two reasons. One, I'm seeing someone, and two, Yuusuke... well lets just say that we have too much in common to have anything more than a brother sister type relationship. Now shut up, your questions irritate me."

"God you sound so much like Yuusuke!" Keiko said, but her comment went ignored.

Akima started to chant in a different tongue, and it was thoroughly confusing Keiko.

"_Shakrem fiatrym Utt-ou-miamah sessssheeth jouniiam kyrai'tac lamerathsesssseeth sacrem..." _

Keiko felt her head grow light as she listened to the entrancing melody that was Akima's voice.

"... UNLEASH!" Akima shouted at the top of her lungs. The ground below the pillar began to shake violently as Akima's eyes turned keylime green on crimson. Her left arm began to throb (think of the heartbeat sound came off of Inuyasha when Kagome pulled the arrow from his chest) and the cuff around that wrist snapped, shattered into several peices.

Her once clear fingernails turned black and lengthened and she swiped her other wrist, resulting in a sharp, fingernails scratching chalkboard, sound as the metal fell in strips. Her hair flowed upwards as silver colored wings sprouted from her back. She could hear the concerned calls of her servants, the low eerie roar that emitted from outside the tall walls.

"What are you doing!" Keiko demanded.

"Shut up human!" Akima snapped as her fangs lengthened.

Keiko flinched back as the wings on Akima's back fluttered slightly in annoyance. They looked dangerous, and probably could cleave her head straight off her shoulders in one swipe. Keiko judged. The silvery wings were long and sleek, it hurt to look at them when the sun reflected off of them just right. One wing alone was twice the size of Akima's height.

Keiko observed the way the webbing of the wings faded into a dark red, then into a deadly black. The human female saw a shadow grow over her and looked up, only to scream in utter fright. A long head appeared, it's scales the color of jade, it's eyes the color of water. In place of bushy eyebrows (like traditional japanese dragons) were two long thick golden strands. It's head was three times the size of the cement pillar! It's long neck stretched revealing another neck... and another head! One head bared it's fangs in a grin, revealing shiny onyx teeth. Other too grinned, revealing a healthy set of amethyst teeth.

It was a cross breed of a Chinese Dragon, and a Hydra... commonly referred to as a Psuedodragon in history books. (I don't know if that's true or not, it just sounded cool.)

"Sheesh Keiko put a sock in it!" Yukina muttered as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes immediately took in the two headed dragon and she too screamed.

"Women... always screaming." the two headed dragon said.

Akima sent the two headed dragon a scolding glare and it's watery colored eyes reflected something akin to shock at the glare. "With the acception of you Akima-hime!" the dragon said quickly.

"Where are the others?" Akima asked as the dragon's massive talon reached over and swiped the chains binding Keiko and Yukina to the pillar.

"The two humans and demons are trying to figure a way inside the gate. It's quite funny actually. I'll be taking these two back to the ningenkai." The dragon said with a soft purr. (Think Sean Connery's voice in Dragonheart great movie by the way.)

"Tsume, don't fail me." Akima said as Keiko and Yukina wearily climbed onto the dragon's hand. "I'm trusting you to get them to the ningenkai. Yuusuke, Kurama, the baka and Hiei will be assisting me. Now go! Make sure Tsubasa and Yue cover the back of the palace!" Akima commanded as she fluttered her wings and quickly took flight.

"All over it!" the Dragon Tsume said as he quickly flew off.

Akima cleared her throat and then took in a deep breath. Her jaw unhinged only just and she let out a high pitched sonic wave of a scream directed towards the tall wall.

S-

The rekai tantai covered their ears upon feeling the sudden rush of wind flow ahead of them. The ground rumbled, but there was no sound... this stumped the others, luckily they hadn't taken their hands off of their ears, for they would have gone deaf from the following screech.

"You're not the only one with dragon minions wench!" came a loud bellow.

Without warning, many dragons of different colors and sizes erupted out of the ground in an eruption of black lava and volcanic ash. Akima's widened upon seeing the main threat out of all the dragons... a Sunwyrm. Though not the biggest of the dragons, it was the deadliest, due to it's size legs, gave the Sunwyrm an extra advantage in the speed and agility department.

There were several of them guarding the main castle, their teeth, stained with the blood of millions, their claws razor sharp with frequest use. But what made them the most deadly of the dragon race was the fact that they were _incredibly _stupid, and knew only to kill and eat. Akima recognized many enemies of the Order of the Crystal Dragons, some of which she had grown up with.

"Akima-hime! We are here!" came a shout. Akima kept her eyes on the Sunwyrm as her ears clickered slightly. She could tell by the graceful beat of the wings that it was a Dragoon.

Dragoons, the closest cousins to dragons so to speak. Dragoons came in all colors, and genders, and were quite intelligent as well. If you're wondering what a Dragoon is, the answer is simple. Dragoons were the result of humans messing with dragon magic... and they themselves became what is now known as Dragoons.

Face of humans, long pointed ears, claws, feet and tails like dragons, but with human emotions. That is what a Dragoon is.

Akima saw a flash of red out the corner of her right eye, and saw that it was Sasuke, and to her left, a flash of purple, Yume. These were her two personal guards... (after much arguing with her father about who she would choose to be her guardians... and a couple of minor charbroilings and the destruction of grandmother Aislinn's crystal goblet, which she promptly blamed Kagatori for.) And they did a quite effective job.

"So...? What's the plan?" Yume asked as the rekai tantai stood behind him.

"Uh..." Yuusuke murmured, thinking.

"Yuusuke, Hiei and Kurama will take the 750 on the left, Sasuke, you and Yume take the 750 on the right, I'm going straight down the middle. We have to get Sesshomaru, and the others out of those crystal coffins." Akima said.

"Hey what about me!" Kuwabaka exclaimed.

Akima took on a sour face. "You baka, are going back to the ningenkai to keep an eye on Yukina and Keiko. If you don't, you won't have anything to reproduce with." Akima said with an a ring of authority to her tone. Kuwabara went to protest, but a long sword to his throat made him rethink his oncoming statement.

The blade, was the darkest possible shade of red. On the blade was a black dragon, carved with ruthless skill into the steel. The hilt, was made of black scales of an ancient dragon. This sword was the legendary Sword of Draagon (Dr-ay-gone-), the slayer of millions... Where Akima got the sword, no one knew... yet. There would be time to ask questions later... or so everyone hoped.

"This is only the beginning of a bloody war story child..." Toshihiro boomed.

"War story... true..." Akima said in a deadly calm as Kuwabara disappeared through a green portal. "But not the beginning... it's the ending... and the last chapter has yet to be written."


	11. Last Future

Autumn: Hey! Sorry for the long update, but I was stuck between a dragon and a hard place. That and Inu was giving me hell.

Inu: Was not.

Autumn: Of course you were, first you got into the sugar, then you were running around with a bedsheet wrapped around your body screaming about how you were 'Toga Man' and then you...!

Inu: -slaps hand over Autumn's mouth- Ok, ok. So maybe I did give you a little hell...

Autumn: More than a little, but I digress...

Inu:Yes you do

Autumn: Well if you weren't so distracting! -waves arms around wildly and smacks Inu in the mouth sending him flying back a ways-

Inu: On... wifff... whe... fwic... Xx

S- Scene Change

(My remarks)

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**Reference to someone**

Chapter 10: Last Future

The gang was taking a day of rest, while sitting in the park. It had been nearly five years since peace had been achieved, oh sure, there were a few... er... spats... yeah... spats lately, but nothing the Preventors couldn't handle. There was something on Duo's mind, however. The others knew it, and Heero was dreading what it might be, then lifted his soda can to his lips... bad idea.

"So Heero... where is this mystery girl you've been dating?" Duo remarked.

Heero choked on his soda, while the others looked stunned.

"Where did you hear such a thing Duo?" Relena asked... how did Duo know? Oh sure Relena was a little more than upset when she found out that Heero had a girlfriend four months ago, but hey... if the girl made Heero happy, then Relena would be happy. Besides, she had Quatre now... and the others didn't know the behind the bedroom door Quatre... she did however.

"I saw Heero walking to the movies the other day with this girl." Duo said paused... and then shrugged. "Besides, by the way they were lip locking I got the feeling that they were going out..." Duo said.

"It's about time." Hilde said jokingly, while nudging Heero's arm.

"Hn." Heero said, fighting a blush.

That blush was forgotten when the sound of rapid gunfire erupted not to far off. Shouts could be heard in every direction as people took cover or scattered.

"GET DOWN!" came a voice as the others jumped to their feet. "GETDOWNGETDOWNGETDOWN!"

S-

Several more shots could be heard, growing louder with every passing moment as the pilots armed their guns and headed for the shots, leaving the girls behind.

_Get to the park, get to the park...! My shoulder... I can't believe that bastard shot me!_

Bobbing and weaving out of the way of frightened people was not an easy task when you were rapidly losing blood from three bullet wounds. She looked around, her piercing Dragon green eyes wild with fear. Not fear for herself, fear for the civilians around her.

"Oh Akima... come back and play..." The masked shooter called out as he ran after her. he wasn't completely stupid as to not run after her. He shot her in the left shoulder, and in both legs, but still, she refused to go down, and surrender... She was as stubborn as **He** had said she would be.

Akima praised her luck and dashed to the left, finding a stair case with a long wide hand rail. She slid down it in a rush of speed and her feet just barely touched the ground before her knees gave out on her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Traitorous legs. Get up, don't fail me now." She muttered as she managed to get to her knees. The arm of her jean jacket was stained crimson, her low riders were torn up to the knees, and the rest was slowly staining red as blood trickled down the skin of ther shins.

Her vision was dulling...

The world was spinning in an array of colors...

The shooter was drawing near...

Parts of her life flashed before her eyes...

Forgotten memories arose from the darkest recesses of her mind...

Recent memories rushed to her with a hard slap to the face...

_"Heero..."_ Akima heard herself think and speak at the same time. "I can't leave Heero..."

She willed her sight to sharpen, and she forced her legs to support her weight. Her inky black raven hair fell out of it's bun and cascaded down her back, as her bangs shaded her eyes. The shooter thrusted the gun into the back of her head, and then slowly walked around to where he could half way see her face.

"You should have kept on running Akima, you would have gotten away. Your grandfather will be most disappointed to hear that you died before the both of you could have the last battle..." the shooter laughed, the eight legged red sunwyrm showing all to well on his forearm.

"Put the gun down!"

S-

"You should have kept on running Akima, you would have gotten away. Your grandfather will be most disappointed to hear that you died before the both of you could have the last battle..."

"Put the gun down!" Quatre shouted, gun armed.

The shooter made the mistake of looking at the five guys with guns. Akima's hand was lightning fast as she grabbed the top of the machine gun and pulled, resulting in a complete breakdown of the gun... in other words it fell apart.

The shooter looked down at the pieces of the gun in shock, and then fell backwards when Akima managed to jump kick his jaw. The pilots quickly surrounded the shooter, while Heero looked at Akima's wounds.

"You can't stop the Red Dragon Syndicate from coming for you! They will get you!" The shooter cried out as the pilots carried him towards police cars heading their way.

Akima's legs gave out on her and she collapsed into Heero's arms.

"Akima, stay with me!" Heero said as Akima dazedly looked at him. "Stay with me..."


	12. The Earth Speaks of Love

Autumn: Hi there! Back again! sorry for the long update, i've been very busy. You know how it goes, working and babysitting, not to mention a serious block... not a very interesting combination. But hey! I Graudated!

Inu: -rubs head vigorously- that wench

WHACK!

Inu: ow... that Dragon fan of yours is neurotic!

Autumn: -makes a face- do you even know what nuerotic means?

Inu:...? No.

Autumn: Neurotic is an adverb derived from the word Neurosis... Neurosis is any various functional disorder of the mind or emotions without any organic pathology and with abnormal behavioral symptoms such as anxiety or phobia.

Inu: -scratches head- huh?

Autumn: Never mind

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S- Scene Change

_Thinking_

Chapter 11: The Earth Speaks of Love

Akima jolted into a sitting position, her eyes slowly adjusting to the sting of bright morning sunlight. Where was she? This wasn't Kaede's hut. This was a spacious bed chamber. The walls were ivory in color, the floor made of the finest cherry oak. She was lying on top of white silk sheets, under cerulean blue silk covers. The bed was large, large enough to fit four people with room to spare.

She felt the faintest of breezes pass over her flesh and instantly pulled the covers to her chest. She felt something slide around her neck and jumped. There was a necklace on her neck, but there was no one in the room. She gently removed it and examined it. It wasn't gold after all. It was silver. The necklace itself was made of pinky nail sized white diamonds, and then held up a large emerald, which was rimmed in diamonds. It was simple, and elegant... and incredibly beautiful.

She put it back on and then looked around for some sort of clothing. She spotted a portrait on the wall, and realized to whom this room belonged. Quickly she darted over to the closet, (stark naked I might add) and pulled out one of Sesshomaru's many apparals and dressed herself before exiting the room. She blushed, feeling a little more that awkward wearing Sesshomaru's clothing... again. The last time she had worn Sesshomaru's clothing they had... she blushed. They had done some interesting things.

She forced her thoughts to turn to her surroundings. How she had gotten here was beyond her knowledge.

_But not for long_. Akima thought as she walked.

She gave no nevermind to where she was walking and stepped on Jakken's head, squashing him to the ground (enter funny deflating/farting sound).

"Why me?" Jakken wheezed as Akima kept on walking.

S-

"She's awake Milord." A tiger youkai stated, bowing upon entering the study.

"I thought it was Jakken's duty to report that to me Tai?" Sesshomaru said in the normal tone of voice.

"Lady Akima stepped on Jakken. He's somewhat stuck in the floor and cannot get out." Tai explained.

The tiger youkai could have sworn he saw Sesshomaru's face falter ever so slightly.

"Is there anything else that I should be aware of?" Sesshomaru asked slowly. (A/N: -shivers- Ooh, love that deep sexy voice.)

"She's wearing your clothing." Tai said.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked passed Tai, leaving the servant a little more than confused. Once Sesshomaru was out the door, he was gone. He took off in a blaze of speed, picking up on Akima's unique scent. He saw a flash of white as he passed a hall and skidded to a stop before turning right back around and dashing around the corner.

Akima yelped as Sesshomaru whipped her off her feet and dashed back down the hall in which she had come. Before Akima knew it, she was back in Sesshomaru's room, on his bed... underneath him.

"Do you always pin women under you when they wear your clothes?" Akima asked causing Sesshomaru to nuzzle her neck.

"No one has ever worn my clothes besides you..." Sesshomaru purred as his tongue ran along her neck, and he pulled the collar aside, revealing a smooth shoulder.

Akima was about to make a sharp comment on that but stopped cold. He pressed gentle kisses to her shoulder, and her collar bone causing her to supress a giggle. Once she was distracted enough, Sesshomaru lifted his head to her shoulder and kissed the conjunction between her neck and shoulder, before he bit down hard, drawing blood. She gasped, more in surprise than pain.

"Sesshomaru... you..." Akima was cut off when Sesshomaru bit down harder causing his neck to move further away from his collar.

Akima tried to push him away, but he brought her chest to his and pulled the Haori back further, and his other hand wrapped around her waist. Akima couldn't resist what her instincts were telling her to do, no matter how hard she fought. Her fangs lengthened slightly as she sunk her teeth into the flesh of Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru took in a sharp breath as the sensations took over him. He slowly released her shoulder and licked the blood away. Sesshomaru felt his blood heat when Akima's tongue ran over his skin, slowly releasing his flesh. She suddenly became aware of the sash around Sesshomaru's waist being removed, causing his gi to slide open, hers following suit.

"Master Sesshomaru?" came Jakken's voice.

"Go away! Do not disturb me until tomorrow morning!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

Jakken made a distressed sound. "Yes Milord."

"Now, where were we?" Sesshomaru asked slowly, sending Akima's senses into orbit.

"I believe you were about strip me." Akima purred as Sesshomaru's lips descended upon hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn: Well, It's short, but it works. -looks at Sessho and backs away- I think I just put a bad idea into Sessho's head.

Sessho: Hmmm. Care to give it a try? -wags eyebrows-

group: O-O...

Autumn: -blush- You've been around Miroku too much! I'm just going to run to the bathroom now. -takes off towards the bathroom-

Inu: You can't follow her to the bathroom!

Sessho: Watch me. -Follows Autumn-

Autumn: EEK! Sessho what are you DO...! -goes silent as door closes-

Kag: Uh... I think that's all for now. Hopefully Autumn won't hurt Sessho too bad... or vice versa...

Sango: I think we should tie Miroku up so he can't be nosy. -notices Miroku inching towards bathroom-

Inu: I got him, you two get the rope and duct tape.

Shippo: What's Sesshomaru going to do to Autumn?

Group: -freezes and looks at Shippo- You'll find out when you're older.

Shippo: Whatever -jumps when a yelp comes from bathroom- On second thought, don't bother telling me. R&R!


	13. Rememberance of That Day

"Speaking"

S- Scene change

_**--------------- flash back**_

Mark of the Dragon

Chapter 12: Rememberance of That Day

Akima's P.O.V

I laid there in Sesshomaru's arms under the covers, a million thoughts running through mind. I couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had taken me as his mate. After all that happened, he never took a mate... as he had promised.

_**---------------- 50 years ago**_

_**Sesshomaru and I had been courting for a little over two years, and I had just arrived at his Palace to give myself fully to him, as his birthday present. The servants looked at me, said their hellos, though I could felt the sympathy they were trying to hide. I didn't understand why, and thought little of it until a peculiar scent hit my nose. I made my way to Sesshomaru's chambers, the scent intensifying once I reached the door.**_

_**I could hear grunts and groans, and tried not to jump to conclusions. Silently, I pushed open the door, and met the most breaking scene I could ever have witnessed. Sesshomaru, my Sesshomaru... in bed with another. I let out a startled sob, and covered my mouth when both turned towards me, wide eyed.**_

_**It was Shina, my lady-in-waiting that I had sent ahead to tell Sesshomaru I was coming. Looks like the bastard found more interest in her than in me.**_

_**"Aki..." Sesshomaru gasped, horror filling his face. **_

_**"You bastard... you bastard! YOU BASTARD!" I said, voice raising to a shout. **_

_**He pulled a sheet over his lower regions and came towards me, but I jerked away from him. **_

_**"Don't you dare sully my being with your filthy hands! Our relationship is over... permanently!" I shouted as I quickly dashed away from him. **_

_**He had managed to dash back to his room and changed before I could even reach the gate, leaving his armor behind. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me back into his embrace. I savagely struggled to get away from him, causing him to hold tighter than ever. My favorite necklace twinkled in the sunlight as I began to struggle harder.**_

_**I nearly froze upon realizing that he was going to bite me, so I could never take a mate after I got away from him. I swung my foot backwards, ramming them into his privates hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs and loosen his hold. I lunged away from him, giving myself extra momentum by stuffing my feet into his chest. He stumbled back, winded.**_

_**Shina came running out, tying her obi as she came towards us. **_

_**"Lady Akima I can explain!" She said pleadingly. **_

_**I couldn't control my anger. Normally I'm very good at keeping my monsterously dangerous temper at bay, but not today. I wasn't going to be the cool, calm, collected demoness that they knew me as. I wasn't going to let this slip by. I wasn't going to forgive and forget.**_

_**"No, this is unforgiveable! I refuse to let this go unjustified!" I yelled as I clenched my eyes shut and tears ran down my cheeks.**_

_**When I opened them again, they were pinpointed on Shina's face, and cold as stone. "You, your children, your children's children and so on are hereby banished from the Northern Lands permanently! If you ever set one foot on Northern soil, despite you marrying a Lord or someone of high rank, your head shall be chopped off!" I growled and then raced out the gate, too hurt to stop when Sesshomaru demanded it of me.**_

_**My father was on the border of the Northern Lands doing his rounds, when I came running. I don't know how long I had been running, nor how long Sesshomaru had been chasing after me, but I really didn't care. I wanted to die. Ram a sword through my heart, my abdoment, something! My father saw me coming and nearly lost his balance when I barreled into him. **_

_**"What's wrong my daughter? What has distressed you so!" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.**_

_**I told him about catching Sesshomaru and Shina, about banishing Shina from the Northern Lands and I could sense his unease when Sesshomaru finally caught up. It was then I caught wind of it. A Fang Dragon, a teenaged one, but dangerous nonetheless. It was heading towards us, and my throat was hoarse from shouting, panting and crying all at once.**_

_**I lunged forward, knocking both my father and I to the ground as the Dragon rammed past. It was then I took the small amount of time I had to observe the damned thing. It was tall and lanky for a teenaged Fang, his scales were shiny at the points, indicating frequent use and sharpness. His back had painfully stunted wings, and spiked like that of a porcupine youkai, his tail had two sword like protrusions that swung dangerous speed slicing a small shrub with ease. **_

_**It turned around, callous orange eyes piercing as his exposed light gray chest and stomach began to extend into points as well. (A/N: I'd hate to be the one to scratch his back. He could have fresh diced salad and shishcabobs made in ten seconds flat.) Sesshomaru, the damned idiot extended his claws and went to attack, but unconsciously I was on my feet and shoving him out of the way as the Fang Dragon swung his sword like tail. **_

_**I couldn't even feel the double sword like tail pierce my flesh. I looked down and saw the sharp points through my chest, and my abdomen. The Fang Demon ruthlessly pulled them out and I fell to the ground. My vision began to dull, and before long all I could see were blurry shapes. Sesshomaru's eyes were horror struck, and my father was choking back sobs of surprised fright and anger. **_

_**I could feel Sesshomaru turn me to my back and pull me close. **_

_**I felt drops of water sliding down my face, though, they were not my own.**_

_**I could hear my father ruthlessly cutting the Fang Demon down to pieces as my life force slowly began slipping away. **_

_**I knew I wouldn't survive. **_

_**"Aki," I heard Sesshomaru sob.**_

_**My father dropped to my other side, his eyes wide at all the blood gushing out of my being. With what little strength I could muster, I reached up to my neck, and pulled the necklace off and shoved it into Sesshomaru's hand. He looked at it as tears began falling harder. My father took in a sharp breath, he must have realized that Sesshomaru was sheading tears for me. **_

_**I never knew love could be so painful... and oh so incredibly beautiful at the same time. **_

_**All the anger I had acquired had left my mind, my soul... all there was was peaceful silence.**_

_**"I will be back for that." I murmured **_

_**"I promise you Akima, I'll never take a mate. I'll remain alone until you come back to me." Sesshomaru whispered. **_

_**At that moment, my breath left my body...**_

_**My intact organs began shutting down...**_

_**My life and memories flashed before my eyes...**_

_**My hand slid from his...**_

_**And my entire world... **_

_**Went black.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn: Hey! Yeah I know it's short but hey! I got it done!

Sango: That was so sad! -wails-

Kags: I know! -blows nose-

Inu: O-O...

Miroku: -unusually silent-

Sessho: -keeps eyes closed to avoid anyone seeing tears-

Shippo: -blows nose-

Autumn: Oh, oh oh oh. OK, -whispers- R&R!


	14. Dream Within A Dream

HELLO PEOPLE! Sorry for the long absence, but my computer got a virus… -sighs sorrowfully- and then it got completely fried. So, I had to wait until I could get a new computer…. T-T which was forever. To my loyal reviewers thank you so much for sticking and I am truly sorry for not updating!

Miroku: we're just glad you're back in action.

Inu: it's about time! Finally! Something to distract you from teaching me table manners!

Kag: you just reminded her of that Inuyasha.

Inu: DAMN!

Sango: I have a question as to chapter 11. What was the point ?

AF: patients friend, the answers will come in due course.

Inu Gang: Oo-oo-ok!

AF: we'll get to Inuyasha's table lessons later. On with the fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

_Thinking_

(A/N) my two cents

-----Scene Change

-----

Mark of the Dragon

Chapter 13: Dream Within A Dream

Akima sat up abruptly, her skin drenched in sweat. She looked around, and found that she was indeed in a spacious and luxurious bedchamber, but much to her relief, it was not Sesshomaru's. she felt her shoulder and found that it was unmarred.

_It was a dream? Within a dream?_ Akima wondered.

Something glistened on the stand next to the bed and it caught her attention. She picked it up, and it's weight was a welcome comfort on her hand. It was a strand of pinky sized white diamonds, laid tastefully in silver. The main weight, however, was that of an sea green diamond. When she moved it to reflect the light, it's color changed to that of emerald.

"My necklace…" Akima whispered as she thumbed the jewel.

Carefully she pulled it on, and then sighed when she saw that she was wearing a bed kimono. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, rather perturbed about the silence of the place. If Kagome was in this place too, with Inuyasha… there should be shouting. If Miroku and Sango were here, there should be shouting. She slid off the bed and then looked around. Her eyes landed on vanity (I don't know if they had 'em back then so bear with me) that had an impressive set of hair brushes and hair combs.

She then noticed a shoji screen that was cracked open. She walked over to it hesitantly and then cracked it open further and peeked inside, and then stepped back and pushed the door open revealing a closet full of women's apparel. She selected a deep blue ensemble, similar to Sesshomaru's, only in a woman's size. It had different colored leaves on the left shoulder, and around the hems of the sleeves. She gathered all the necessary items and then turned her attention to another shoji screen that was cracked open. Hesitantly, she walked towards it, and picked up on the scent of water.

She slid the screen open and saw an indoor hot springs. "Now I know I'm really in Sesshomaru's palace." Akima murmured as she gently sat the clothing on a small chair and then shed the bed clothing. The heat of the water was a welcomed experience on her skin as she slid into the water. The only question is, how the hell did she come to be here in Sesshomaru's palace and where were the others?

-----

"Do you think Akima is awake yet? That spell she used on the Dragna's took a lot of energy out of her." Shippo said.

"I am sure she'll wake soon." Miroku said as he sipped on his tea.

Kagome poked at what seemed to be fried ham (A/N: yummy!) not really paying attention to the conversation. Her mind was debating between a sword, a staff, or a pair of Sai's. her bow and arrows worked for long distance shots, but now that she thought about it, they came across more short range attacks more than anything, and she needed a weapon to defend herself. Relying on Inuyasha and the others was no longer an option. And she refused to let them protect her as though she were unable to do so herself.

The others chattered on, completely oblivious to her distraction. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in the dojo a short distance out back of the palace, sparring. And that's when Kagome caught sense of it. It was an energy she had gotten to know far better than even Inuyasha's.

"Akima's awake!" Kagome said as she jumped up and dashed out of the dining room.

The two humans, Shippo and Kilala sat there stunned. Kagome had spoken so fast, they hadn't caught what she had uttered before rushing off like a maniac. They noticed she had hardly touched her food.

Kagome rushed down various halls, getting lost once or twice before she finally came up to the door to Akima's room. She pushed the shoji screen open and was rewarded with a scream of surprise.

"KAGOMEEE!" Akima screeched and pulled her under shirt up (A/N: what ever it's called).

Kagome bit her lip with a snort of laughter and slid the shoji screen shut behind her. She giggled under her breath as Akima gave her a seething glare.

"Honestly! Don't you know the meaning of knocking!" Akima demanded as she pulled the haori on.

"Well sooooooooorrrry! I was excited you were awake! You've been in lala land for the past three days!" Kagome huffed.

"Under any other circumstance I'd be happy to see you, but I just got out of the bath and having the door slide open while you're trying to dress isn't the most flattering of things to do!" Akima said sticking out her tongue.

Kagome sighed and rubbed the back of her head, her claws just barely scraping the scalp of her head. "I know how that feels. Miroku used to try to do that to Sango and I a long time ago." Kagome said and then thought about it. "Well I shouldn't say a long time ago. More like yesterday evening."

"He only does it to aggravate Sango." Akima said causing Kagome to look at her as though she had grown a third eye.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku knows Sango gets jealous when he flirts with other girls. He pretends not to notice but he does. And Sango just shows all the more that it irritates her when he does it." Akima said.

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked.

Akima flinched.

"Oh… oh I see. Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kagome started.

"No, no. it's fine. That was a long time ago. No use crying over spilt milk now." Akima said and then smothered the urge to laugh when Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you mean no use? You have every reason to cry over spilt milk!" Kagome exclaimed.

Again Akima smothered the urge to laugh.

"No I don't." Akima said and then turned her back to Kagome and grabbed her sash.

"Why!" Kagome demanded.

"The milk probably went sour." Akima said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Akima started laughing when Kagome fell to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now! I would have written more, but I started laughing at the last part and forgot what else I was going to write.

Inu:... ?-?Spilt milk?

Kag: never mind.

Sango: you have to admit though, that joke was funny.

Kag: ….

AF: Oh come on. It couldn't be any worse then when you pulled that knock knock joke on me.

Kag:…. Ok fair enough.

Sessho: I didn't get a part in this chapter.

Shippo: you were busy sparring with Inuyasha.

Sessho: But…!

AF: That's all for now! R&R!

OH! and on another track! the tallies!

Ronin Warriors: 2

YuYu Hakusho: 0

Gundam Wing: 2

Sailor Moon: 3

Looks like Sailor Moon's in the lead at the moment! Come on people! VOTE! You've still got until Chapter 20 to vote! After that... that's it! Polls closed... ballods are in, mom we're out of milk (snickers) kidding. but anyways! VOTEEE!


	15. Something You Don't See Everyday

Ok! Last chapter was kinda short, I know. But now we're starting to get down to business.

Inu: Business? What kind of business?

Kag: are you even capable of being patient?

Shippo: Somehow I don't think so Kagome.

Sango: O-O… Miroku! CRACK!

Miroku: -… hehehehehe….

AF: Hey Sango… let's shave his head.

Inu: I'll hold him down!

Kag: I'll get the razor, scissors and shaving cream!

Shippo: I'll get the water!

Sango: I'll go get the duck tape.

AF: Ok, well that leaves me to get the broom and cape.

Miroku: gulp hehehe… bye!

Inu: Oh no you don't! Come back here!

AF: Popcorn anyone?

-----------------------------------------

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Conscience talking**_

----- scene change

(A/N: my two cents)

**Telepathic talking**

Mark of the Dragon

Chapter 14: Something You Don't See Every Day

"The Dragna'ssss have failed masssster." Kenjin hissed.

The giant dragon shifted around and peered into the murky orb, which cleared under his gaze. The village was intact, and the villagers were using Priestesses to purify the bones. Why they were purifying the bones, the great dragon could not fathom. (A/N: Boy is that his mistake… oops…)

"It would seem, my great-granddaughter is stronger than I first assumed." Toshihiro murmured as his dragon form began to condense. "How long before the seal is broken?"

"The Basilisk Ssssss-sorcerer sayssssss it will be another week or sssso." Kenjin bowed.

"If he wishes to keep his life, he will make haste!" Toshihiro growled as he stretched his limbs.

If Kenjin hadn't known better, he would have first thought Toshihiro a human. If not for the bold red flame on his forehead, the three jagged streaks on his cheeks, and of course, the vibrant (if not dirty) flaming red hair, Toshihiro could easily pass off one.

"I detest being down here in this filth!" Toshihiro spat at the small lava tube as sulfur fumes wafted out of it in small dark puffs.

Kenjin remained silent while the dragon-demon continued to rant. Kenjin knew better than to erupt this particular dragon's ranting. The consequences would be horrific. Toshihiro suddenly stopped ranting, his hands in fists held high above his head. The expression on his face spoke of a well contained rage as he dropped his arms and then whirled, causing his black robes to give a sharp thunder like sound as he briskly walked back to his throne of lava and volcanic ash, his green orbs ablaze.

"Isssss there sssssomthing wrong masssster?" Kenjin asked slowly.

"It has just now come to my attention that there is a sword somewhere in this region that could prove fatal to me, if fallen into the hands of the enemy. Your task will be to find it. Destroy it by any means possible." Toshihiro boomed.

"Yes Masssster." Kenjin hissed and slithered out of the room.

-----

"You're still fighting recklessly Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru scolded as he smoothly evaded the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha growled and (shockingly) caught Sesshomaru off guard with a side blow. Sesshomaru grunted in surprise, and moved out of the way of another blow.

_His technique has improved since the last time we fought, could he be using the recklessness as a front to distract his enemies?_ Sesshomaru thought as he noticed Inuyasha's movements change from one stance to another fluidly. _Where could he have learned to switch stances like that? _

Inuyasha, also noticed something had changed in Sesshomaru, he seemed to be more… open. Inuyasha gave his older brother a mischievous grin, and Sesshomaru did not like it, one bit.

"Akima's awake!" came Shippo's shout. It was faint shout, but a shout nonetheless. Rin's giggling could be heard, followed by Kohaku's.

Inuyasha's grin did not falter, nor did it brighten… oh no. It turned downright devilish.

"Akima would have been mad if she found out you bathed and dressed her, wouldn't she?" Inuyasha asked.

"She would, yes." Sesshomaru said, giving Inuyasha a suspicious glance.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and then turned and calmly walked towards the exit. Once he got to the frame he stopped and looked back at Sesshomaru, and instantly, the Taiyoukai knew what Inuyasha was planning to do.

"Don't even think….!" Sesshomaru was cut off.

"AKIMA!" Inuyasha shouted as he darted out the door.

_**Uh, hehehe, if you don't stop him, Akima's going to have our pelt for a rug. **I know that dammit! **Well then get the hell on! I don't know about you, but this Sesshomaru happens to like his pelt. **Oh shut up. _

Sesshomaru growled and took off running after his annoying little brother. (A/N: -blinks owlishly- well that's something you don't see everyday.)

-----

"Are you sure, sending Shippo to tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that Akima's awake was the best idea Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I'm starting to wonder if it was a good idea, but I'm sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will come running." Kagome said nonchalantly.

Akima leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, a smile playing at the corner of her lip. If Kagome only knew how true her last statement was…

Something crashing to the ground could be heard, followed by Shippo's shout of fright.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Shippo shouted as he rushed into the dinning room and lunged into Kagome's arms. Rin and Kohaku rushed in after, each ducking behind Sango's and Miroku's chairs.

"Akima!" came Inuyasha's shout.

Curious, Kagome got out of her chair and went to the entrance and went to peer out, but Akima stopped her.

"Kagome you might want to move out of the way." Akima said.

Kagome turned to look at Akima and went to speak, but found herself swept off her feet and rapidly moving around the long table.

"I'm being abducted! Somebody help meeeeeeeeeeee!" Kagome shouted, arms and legs flailing every which way with her eyes clenched shut. Shippo was shouting with his eyes closed, tail fluffed to the max. (A/N: cotton ball.)

Miroku and Sango had sweat drops over their heads as Kagome screeched as loudly as she could. Kohaku and Rin stood there agape as this turn of events continued. Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at the arms wrapped around her torso, and then looked up and caught a glimpse of who held her in a shield and fumed.

Kagome grabbed both wrists, and shoved her foot into a stomach before vaulting herself away and whirled while pointing at her so called abductor.

"SIT BOY!" she shouted, getting higher in pitch as she landed in the chair that Akima had just turned outward.

Inuyasha tripped on a ripple in the rug before going down hard. Sesshomaru, unable to stop in time, tripped and fell on top of Inuyasha. Both groaned. (A/N: -blink- Eh…? -blinks again and looks through a stack of papers- that wasn't in the script!)

Shippo dared a chance and opened his eyes, peeking at the two brothers on the ground.

"Ewww! Why are they on top of each other!" Shippo exclaimed.

"It would appear their getting… reacquainted." Kagome said.

"From what Kagome has told me of the future, half siblings have a tendency of being intimate with each other." Akima said and then looked at the others. (A/N: LOL!)

There was a long pause, during which, a disgusted look crossed Miroku's, Sango's and Kohaku's faces. Luckily Rin and Shippo were too young to catch the meaning.

"Here I thought I was satisfying enough for Inuyasha… I guess I was wrong." Kagome said and then turned to look at Akima as Shippo darted over to Sango.

"Same here," Akima said trying to refrain from laughing.

"WE ARE NOT SEXUAL TOWARDS EACH OTHER!" both brothers yelled at once, jumping to their feet. (A/N: That's just raunchy at the thought.)

Kagome and Akima couldn't stop it, and before long were laughing uproariously. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fumed on the spot and looked at each other, silently agreeing on what was going to happen.

"Kagome move it!" Akima shouted as she lunged from her chair, causing it to fall backwards.

Kagome was out of her chair the second Akima called her name, and both were out the dining room before the others could blink. The Inu-brothers were in hot pursuit, seething with anger.

"Now that is definitely something you don't see everyday." Miroku murmured, earning dumbfounded nods of agreement. (A/N: Now that definitely deserves an Arbor Mist… )

-----

**Do you think we should split up?** Kagome asked.

**No, Sesshomaru would be expecting that.** Akima said as ideas came and went from her mind. **We need to confuse them.**

**How?**

**I'm thinking, I'm thinking…**

Kagome dared a look behind her and yelped upon seeing how close the two brothers actually were.

**You'd better hurry! They're practically breathing down our necks! I bet if Inuyasha tried, he could pinch my butt!**

**Sesshomaru would do worse to me, I'm sure. Hey! We need to backtrack!** Akima snapped her fingers as it all came to her.

**Huh?**

**Backtrack! Spread our scent everywhere, and then duck back towards the dining hall, then through the kitchen, and out the back door to the gardens.**

**Do you actually think Sesshomaru would fall for that!**

**It's worth a try. **Akima shrugged.

**Okay, but if I get tackled, I'm coming after you.**

**I'll make sure to bring a parasol.**

**Huh?**

**Never mind.**

Akima hauled Kagome onto her back and then sped up, just enough to be seven steps ahead of the Inu-brothers. Once she rounded the first corner, she shot off, rounding the second corner just as the two brothers rounded the first corner.

**Y'know Kags? I just thought of something.** Akima frowned as the side of her lips twitched.

**What's that Aki?**

**What if this romp around the castle is turning them on?**

Kagome didn't catch the meaning.

**Eh? What do….**(A/N: enter glass breaking noise)** YOU JUST NOW THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!**

Akima winced slightly and made a right.

**Well if you're going to complain I'll put you down and let you fend for yourself! **Akima exclaimed.

**No thanks, I'm happy right here.**

**Lazy-ass.**

**You know it.**

Kagome looked over her shoulder and let out an audible shriek.

**They've managed to catch up! Mush! Dammit! MUSH!**

Akima's face faltered as she made a left turn.

**Huh?**

**Never mind I'll explain later!**

Both Akima and Kagome gasped when they rounded the corner and found they had nearly run into the two stopped brothers, Akima silently put Kagome down and they both darted out the nearest exit. (A/N: ooh… wonder where the exit led?)

-----

"Why did you have to fall for the lady that could out run you?" Inuyasha panted.

"I never knew she _could_ out run me. I'm starting to get the feeling she allowed me to catch her all those years ago." Sesshomaru said as both he and Inuyasha skidded to a stop.

"I don't get it, I smell both going this way," Inuyasha sniffed to the right.

"I smell them going this way…" Sesshomaru said looking to the left.

"Somehow I get the feeling we've been had." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru turned and chuckled to himself.

"In more ways than one. Look," Sesshomaru said motioning towards the open window.

Both peered out the window, but neither demonesses could be found.

"We both had to fall for women who could outsmart us." Inuyasha said.

"You're lucky to have found a smart woman period." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he glared at Sesshomaru.

"And you're lucky you found a woman who can actually tolerate your smell!" Inuyasha shot back.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed twice.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he demanded.

"Your attitude stinks!"

(A/N: lord here we go again)

-------

AF: Ok! Next chapter is where we really start getting down to serious business.

Kag: Why do I sense a dark tone in that sentence?

AF: …

Inu: I'd say it's in your head.

Kag: SIT!

BOOM!

Inu: … ouch… -

Sango: He's been abnormally annoying lately.

Miroku: Nah… that's just Inuyasha.

POLLS!

Sailor Moon: 4

Gundam Wing: 3

Ronin Warriors: 2

Yu Yu Hakusho: 1

Sailor Moon is still in the lead by a vote, remember! You still have until Chapter 20 to get your votes in!


	16. The Valley That Is Found Below

AF: Y'know? I'm starting to think people are losing interest in my fic.

Kag: What makes you say that?

AF: no one reviewed last chapter.

Sango: their loss.

Inu: Come on! Get to the fic! I want to know what happens!

AF: all right already! Sheesh! OH! Before we start! I recently went through all the votes and noticed I counted one twice! So the correct polls are as followed:

Gundam Wing: 3

Sailor Moon: 3

Ronin Warriors: 3

Yu-Yu Hakusho: 1

-----

"Talking"

**Thinking**

_Reading_

_**Conscience talking**_

----- Scene change

(A/n: my two cents)

**_--Brief memories or vision—_**

Mark of the Dragon

Chapter 15: The Valley That Is Found Below

"Has anyone seen Akima?" Kagome asked as she entered the parlor like room.

Everyone looked up, somewhat shocked. They had spent a good hour running from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and now, Akima was nowhere to be found.

"I thought she was with you. If she wasn't we would have found you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome scowled at Inuyasha's cocky tone.

"After we jumped out the window, Akima had an epiphany of some sort and ran off." Kagome muttered as she sat down on an unusually plush pillow seat.

-----

"Oh come on! I remember that book being in here somewhere!" Akima scowled as she scanned through book spines and cover titles.

**That Book of Prophecies that father gave Inutaisho has to be around here somewhere! I'll skin Sesshomaru alive if he doesn't ha—AHA! Found it!** Akima's mind exclaimed as she pulled down a thick tome. It was a heavy tome; it's once vibrant blue cover, now charred black around the edges and almost all the way towards the middle, where a triangular gem rested. The gem itself was dull, and almost cracked from years of non-use.

Gingerly, she touched the gem, and flinched back in shock when it glowed and mended itself. It then flashed and the cover flew open, along with it, page upon page of different handwriting, different years different people. Towards the middle of the book, the pages flattened themselves, and the title of one prophecy, caught her attention.

"The Dragon's Prophecy… Prophetess Pei-Pei…" Akima paused at the name. "Pei-Pei, now where have I heard that name before?" Akima wondered as she pondered a bit.

She soon gave up trying to make her mind go that far back in time and scanned over the prophecy. It was in a language quite dead in this day and age, which meant that it would have had to emerged sometime around the first ruler of the Dragon Clan… her clan… she stopped half way through the prophecy and had to go back and re-read it.

_The wind speaks of betrayal,_

**_--Sesshomaru in bed with Shina--_**

_The earth speaks of love,_

**_--"Do you miss Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Very much." Akima said gently as she looked down at the water causing it to ripple at the slight movement—_**

_The water speaks of magic._

**_--From her sitting position in the water, which was up to her shoulders, she whirled around causing wet hair to fly. Her green eyes widened and she involuntarily gasped in surprise. "Sessh . . ." Before she could even finish her sentence, she found that her lips were pressed tightly to Sesshomaru's--_**

_And the fire speaks of passion._

_If half of a half is a whole,_

_Then one half of that whole must be soul._

**_--"I'm only half complete," Sesshomaru had said when they had first started courting. "As am I." she had said softly, gazing over the shimmering lake towards the setting sun. Sesshomaru took her hands in his, drawing her attention to him. "If you'll be my heart, I'll be your soul." He said gently kissing her knuckles. "Be true to me." Akima said softly—_**

_Follow the night's ethereal glow,_

**_--A meadow that had flowers as far as the eye could see, ended at the base of a small mountain that was as dry and as baron as a desert--_**

_To the valley that is found down below._

**_--Dry…. Baron…. No sign of life anywhere…. Cracked ground…. Fire…. A deep precipice…. A chained door…. Stone Guardians… Entrance granted upon death…--_**

_There in a slab of stone lies in wait,_

**_--Tomb…. Corridors… Carvings…. Murals…. Burial chamber…. Bones…. Diamonds…. Onyx…. Stone slab with a sword lying on top of it…--_**

_A great power that knows no hate._

**_--Blinding light…. A crown…. The power has chosen…--_**

_The silver of the Blade will point the way._

_And keep the Dragon's eyes at bay._

_**--Toshihiro sending an army of minions in the wrong direction… seething anger…--**_

_To the one who bares the burden,_

_Don't carry it alone._

**Don't carry it alone?**

_Know what you must do,_

**_--"Do you wish to enter?" "Yes." "Those who enter must be dead." "I understand."—_**

_In order for this prophecy to come true._

**It's already coming true…**

_Save the one you love._

**Sesshomaru…?**

_Or he'll fall prey to the black dove._

**Black Dove?**

_You're spirit is tough,_

_It will be enough._

"What will be enough?" Akima wondered out loud as the book closed itself.

The book glowed, its charred appearance disappearing, leaving the vibrant blue that it had once been. Those words, those images… were permanently burned in her memory. Her head jerked when she heard her name being called… well rather, shouted. And she leaned out the opened door.

-----

"Akima!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. "Aki…!"

Kagome stopped short, her jaw dropping at the picture on the wall. Never, not once had she seen this picture before, and she had been down this hall numerous times. It was of Sesshomaru... as a child.

"What are you gawking at?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome merely pointed, and Inuyasha looked, only to stare too.

"Are you two having fun gaping at that portrait?" Sesshomaru asked, from behind.

Kagome squawked and turned, while Inuyasha merely looked over his shoulder. Sesshomaru arched a sculpted brow, and gave them both an inquiring look.

"Well?" he prodded.

Kagome looked at the portrait, then at Sesshomaru and back again. (A/N: enter chibi Kagome.)

"You were adorable as a child!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha's face faltered, trying to hold in his laughter at the look on Sesshomaru's face. The look was utterly priceless… shock was not an everyday thing to see on the mighty Taiyoukai's face, and it was only natural, for it to be funny… especially to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru got over his initial shock quickly, which was soon followed by a slight scowl.

Akima leaned on the door frame, trying to refrain from laughing. She had seen the shocked expression on Sesshomaru's face many times, not quite as obvious as this one, but it never ceased to bring a tickle to the back of her throat.

"There you are! I have been searching for nearly two hours for you!" Kagome said pointing an accusing claw at the dragon demoness.

"And now that you have, there are things that must be discussed." Akima said as she regally walked passed them, heading down the hall.

"What needs to be discussed exactly?" Sesshomaru inquired,a cool, business tone to his speech.

"You will find out," Akima said, just as coolly, as she stopped and twisted her upper body to look at all three of them piercingly. "when we find Sango and Miroku, no sooner."

-----

AF: And so ends this chapter

Kags: Man! Why can't you just tell us what needs to be discussed now!

Inu: I wanna know!

Miroku: -sigh-

Sango: Can't you guys just wait until next chapter?

Kags & Inu: NO!

AF: Too bad, so sad. You'll just have to wait like all the other readers.

Kags: -groan-

AF: hehehehe! R&R!


End file.
